Aphrodi Angelov and Viktor Krum
by SlytherinPrincess-129
Summary: Meet Aphrodi Angelov, a 17 year-old Durmstrang student. Has a not-so-civil supposed to be 'Rivalry' with the famous Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum. Got her heart broken by the same guy and wanted revenge. But how did Draco and Harry get into the whole mess?
1. Chapter 1

The soft snoring of her bulky roommate almost lulled the blond to sleep. But she can't fall asleep, and she knew that- or else she will be late for her classes. The girl took out her wand and cast a Tempus Charm. It was exactly Five Thirty in the morning. There must be people in the showers by now.

Sitting up, she placed her sock-covered feet in a pair of slippers and made her way to her trunk. Taking out her clothes and thick wool coat, she exited her dorm room and went to the girl's bathroom.

The shower stalls were half full by the time she arrived. Some people are early risers like her- but most of them really can't sleep properly in this cold, harsh weather. Luckily, the water is always hot at her school, moreover because of the temperature.

"Good morning." A familiar, hoarse voice with a quite French accent murmured from behind her. Not even bothering to face the person, she nodded before opening the door to a shower stall. "Good morning, Sierra." The blond replied, entering the said stall before closing it quickly to undress.

There was a snort from the other side of the door. "Oh, please. No one would want to take a peek at you, _petite sotte_." The brunette chided. Rolling her eyes, the blond opened the shower. The hot water stinged her not-so-delicate tanned skin.

She could hear the loud chattering and footsteps as more and more females entered and exited the showers. She heard the door of the shower beside her open and close again. She assumed it was Sierra, for no one really wanted to shower beside her due to her singing. Though she usually doesn't sing in the shower nowadays.

The blond kept thinking about her decision to enter the Twiwizard tournament. It was supposed to be held at Hogwarts Academy at Scotland. Scoffing, she thought of the many possibilities where she might die or survive during the tasks. Her father told her about the Twiwizard Tournament years before, so she had the idea that the three tasks are hard.

The very _famous seeker_ Viktor Krum entered the tournament too, as she expected. 'That Krum,' She thought scathingly, 'He thinks he's SO cool because he's a stupid seeker in his stupid Qudditch team- always showing off with his stupid Firebolt! I'll hit that twit in the face if it weren't for the fact that it might ruin my well-earned reputation.' She rolled her eyes. 'Very tempting, though. I think I'll try it tomorrow.' She thought with a grin, proceeding to wash her hair with a slick purple potion.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

"Krum."

"Angelov."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Still looking as ugly as ever, aren't we?" She said scathingly.

The Bulgarian just laughed, a deep rumbling sound from his throat- and very un-Krum-like, too. "It's nice to see you haven't changed a bit too. Still as pretty as yesterday." He complimented. Lips twitching in annoyance, she sneered. "Stop your acting, Krum! I just don't GET you." She gritted her teeth as the seeker merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't get what, Angelov? The fact that I'm trying to say that I like you but you won't accept it?" He explained calmly.

The girl felt her cheeks heat up but she stopped it from being obvious by glaring at the Bulgarian. "I thought I told you STOP IT!" She half-shouted. There were a lot of giggles from the forming crowd, but one glare from her and they shut up. The man shrugged- just a casual roll of his shoulders -and grinned un-characteristically. A sync of sighs and swoons could be heard in the wide corridor.

"What can I say? It's true, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I do, Sierra? Since Fourth Year he won't take our Rivalry seriously anymore!" Aphrodi complained, biting her bottom lip. Sierra rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes, she just can't see the very thin line between love and hate even if bit her on the arse. Giving her friend a bored look, the brunette answered tiredly,

"Aphrodi- I already told you. You and Krum like each other! Except for ignoring the truth, just accept it!"

The blond stared- no, looked -at Sierra with calculating blue eyes. She hated it whenever people lectured her. Until now.

"I don't like Krum." She said, mostly to herself, "I hate him. We're rivals. We're totally different. He's a playboy and I'm one who takes love seriously. He doesn't hold both eating utensils during Lunch. I use a fork and knife while eating-" Sierra cut her off, because she knows that this will take 5 hours before she's finished.

"I get it, alright? But still- you DON'T hate him, you stubborn twat, and you are NOT rivals. You said it yourself. Does Krum smile everyday except when he's with you? No, right? Yes, he is a playboy and what-not, but you guys have a lot in common. If you would just try to snog him instead of mocking and teasing him you two would've been dating each other in less than two seconds."

Aphrodi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sierra. It's almost Lunch- let's go." She said, but it's not like Sierra right, anyway. Maybe.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

"Krum."

"Angelov."

"Stop It!" Sierra screeched. All the heads in the hall turned towards the three, but they didn't notice. "Stop glaring, Aphrodi. And Krum- just stop mocking her, okay? Let's just get some peace and before you know it you two would be talking civilly to each other- maybe even snogging -okay?" Aphrodi directed her glare to Sierra as many snickers were hears throughout the room. Krum smiled- in a very un-Krum-like manner -at Aphrodi. "Sierra's right. _Maybe even snogging_."

More snickers.

"Shut up, Krum." Aphrodi scolded, blushing furiously. She shoved asparagus and broccoli in her mouth before drinking the butterbeer in her goblet. Viktor raised an eyebrow at her as Sierra left them with an excuse to go to the library. With a lopsided grin, he scooted closer to the blond. "I heard you entered the Twiwizard Tournament." He stated the obvious. Angelov raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?" She asked suspiciously, chewing on her pork and beans. "Nothing, Angelov. Just curious as to why such a pretty, _delicate_ girl like you decided to enter the tournament." He said with a shrug. She spluttered on her butterbeer.

"What do you mean _delicate? I'm not delicate!_" Aphrodi protested with a glare.

Viktor slouched in his seat, picking on his food. "Yes, you are. You're still sure you'll enter?" He asked, concern in his brown eyes. Aphrodi glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure, thank you very much!" She stood up, glowering as Krum made to stand up too. "No. You stay here until I get back to the towers." And with that, the blond spun on her heel and stomped out of the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor Krum's POV

"I hate you, Krum." The blond said, pouting. I smirked, feeling quite proud of myself. "I hate you too." Angelov- or may I say _Aphrodi_- gave me the smallest of smiles. "Good." She murmured, taking a seat on one of the tables near a porthole. I sat in front of her, feeling the stares of the people near us. Aphrodi might haven't noticed this. _'Which was good.'_ I thought.

"Hey Krum- why aren't you with your friends?" She asked suddenly. I stared at her before shrugging. "I have no friends," I said honestly, "But I have people I like to hang out with." She gaped at me like a fish. "Wait- what? YOU- Viktor Krum- famous seeker of the Bulgaria National Quidditch Team- have no friends?"

I nodded, staring at her in astonishment. Is she talking civilly to me? "O-kay then." She said, frowning at me. She stared at me for long moments and I was getting self conscious. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, her blond hair swaying with the movement. "Nothing. I just thought you'd at least have a friend." I shrugged again, looking out of the porthole. "Someone like Landeen would be okay to hang out with," I said.

And it was true. Sierra Landeen looks like a good companion, from what he sees. Smart, quite the Bookworm (I know, alright? I see her at the library almost everyday.), a Good Companion, and just someone who would see him for Viktor Krum and not Krum the Seeker.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

The blond was surprised when she heard that Viktor had no friends- AND that he thinks someone like Sierra would possibly be his friend. _'Or girlfriend.'_ The blond thought, feeling a pang of jealousy from her brown-haired friend. Her eyes widened in realization, but she quickly hid it. _'WHAT? I'm jealous because Sierra could be a possible candidate to be Krum's Girlfriend- Nonsense!'_

Unfortunately, she couldn't convince herself.

Meanwhile, Viktor watched the blond's mood change. From being annoyed by him (Even going as far as pouting- which was cute.), getting curious, then astonished, before pulling on a poker face. Her eyes widened suddenly before she put on her emotionless mask. _'Something's troubling her,'_thought the Bulgarian, suddenly worried _'I wonder what's wrong...'_

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

The rest of the day was spent eating Mekitsi (With Strawberry Jam- yum!) and drinking Mango shakes on the deck. Often they would talk, but it won't last for a long time. They ate dinner with the others before heading to bed. Krum lugged Aphrodi's bag towards her cabin. Once inside, Aphrodi thanked Viktor with a smile.

"Thanks Krum. Good night." They both were surprised when the blond pecked the Bulgarian on the cheek. Blushing furiously, Viktor nodded. "Y-You're welcome. Good night." And with that, the seeker disappeared without another word. Aphrodi was as red as a tomato as she closed the door.

_Did she just _kiss_ Viktor Krum?_

She unconsciously touched her lips, guilt squirming in her gut.

_It's too late to take back now._


	4. Chapter 4

Aphrodi hasn't slept well that night. Her traiturous mind kept wandering back to Krum. It's always Krum, Krum, Krum.

'No, Viktor.' She groaned in frustration as the picture of a smiling Bulgarian began etching itself in her mind. 'Ugh. No it's Krum...' The blond sighed in defeat. What's wrong with her? Why was she always thinking of Kr-Viktor?

'He's Handsome,' A voice, which reminded her much of Sierra, echoed in her mind. Aphrodi closed her eyes as she ignored Sierra's voice, 'He only smiles for you, doesn't he? Stupid girl- you LIKE him, Aphrodi, you know you do. Don't you see the way he looks at you?'

Okay, this is getting Creepier by the minute.

Aphrodi hoisted herself up, putting on her slippers and exiting the cabin. She walked down the corridor, retracing her steps back to the deck. She passed the kitchens and the dining hall as she went up the stairs. She saw an odd 'VK' sign in front of a cabin door.

Curious, the blond opened the door slowly. She gasped, knowing that she was invading HIS privacy- of all people.

Viktor Krum was sleeping soundly on the only bed in the small room. His dark red hair was all over the white pillow, his face peaceful and almost... vulnerable.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she closed the cabin door and padded towards the ship's deck. 'Sierra's right- he IS handsome,' She thought with a dreamy sigh. 'Maybe I DO like him,'

There was something very wrong with that thought.

"I never noticed that he has dimples. Why haven't I noticed he has dimples?" She mumbled to herself, twirling her hair. It has become a habit while she's thinking. "And that his teeth are very white, his hair is a more reddish shade of magenta and his eyebrows aren't really that thick- what the bloody hell am I talking about?"

She scowled at her traitorous mouth. When did she even act so Stalker-like and began Obsessing over Viktor Krum?

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

Aphrodi woke up feeling light-headed. Was it all a dream? 'No.' She sighed, regretting even getting out of bed so late at night. As she neared the bathroom, however, she caught sight of Viktor Krum. She blushed, wanting to hide somewhere, but she found herself being steered towards him until they bumped into each other.

"Oh- G-Good Morning Krum," She stammered, looking at her feet. Viktor blushed slightly and smiled. "Good Morning." She saw that Krum's already in his robes. Blushing again, she smiled up at the Bulgarian.

"See you at Breakfast, yeah?"

"Of Course."

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

The pair ate smoked salmon and scrambled eggs for breakfast- all the while trying to make small talk with the others. As Karkaroff anounced that they were almost at Hogwarts, the students were sent to their cabins to gather up their things.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts. It was quite a sight. The castle was situated near a cliff, where the Black Lake is. The Forbidden Forest was on one side of the castle, and on the other side is the Lawn and Quiddith Pitch. The Astronomy Tower is where I can watch the sunset without being bothered.

Trust me, I know that much after two weeks.

I was watching the sunset right now, actually. I'm alone- as usual -at the very top. I drank the occasional Butterbeer as I watched the red sun disappear in the mountains.

_Thump, Thump_

I turned around abpruptly, only to see a boy about my age staring back at me. "Um..." I started, scanning the boy from head to toe. He gave me a dazzling smile and I blushed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hi-I'm Cedric Diggory," He introduced himself. I shook his outstretched hand  
>with a matching smile of my own.<p>

"Hello. I'm-"

"Aphrodi Angelov. Krum's girlfriend, right?"

My jaw dropped. Sierra is right- Rumours will most likely spread thanks to my spending time with the Bulgarian.

_'Dear Aphrodi,' _She wrote in a letter, _'Please be aware that there are lots of Gossipers there at Hogwarts. Believe me- I know. Rumours will most likely spread if you spend too much time with Krum,'_

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the blond. What's wrong with her? Why is she gaping at him like a fish?

"Um... am I wrong?" He asked. He was right- believing the rumours is never a good thing.

"I'm not Krum's girlfriend." She said after long seconds. Cedric gave her a puzzled look.

"Uh-huh. So the rumours _aren't_ true." He shrugged, feeling embarassed.

"Yes- they aren't true. Krum is not my boyfriend." The blond said, her voice wistful and dreamy. Cedric chuckled at the dreamy expression on her face as he leaned on the railings beside her.

"You're ship's pretty cool." Said the Hufflepuff, wanting to end the awkward silence. Aphrodi smiled.

"I know. Karkaroff really outdone himself with this, going as far as giving Krum his own cabin."

Cedric chuckled. "Mhm. I see that- it's obvious why. Krum is Durmstrang's pride." The blond scoffed.

"That twat? Puh-lease. He just can't play in a World Cup game without getting his nose smashed and bleeding!"

"Yeah, I saw that."

"You did? I never got to watch any of his games because the tickets get sold out fast."

Cedric smiled.

"So- you admit that you like him then?"

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, she playfully shoved the Hufflepuff.

"No!"

Chuckling again, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then. It's almost dinner- let's go."

He steered the smaller girl towards the Great Hall. They got many stares as they chatted more about Arithmancy and Quidditch. As they entered, the latter turned around and gave Cedric a questioning look.

"Am I sitting at the Hufflepuff Table?"

The Hufflepuff was surprised.

"Uh... sure. If you want to-"

"Great!"

Beaming, she led Cedric towards the Hufflepuff Table- which earned them a couple of stares, a glare from Viktor and a questioning glance from Cho.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

_Flashback - Two weeks ago_

_The Durmstrang Ship arose from the Lake, earning amazed stares from the Hogwarts students. _

_"Seriously? Didn't they see a ship before?" The blond scoffed. _

_The Bulgarian smiled. "No. I don't think so." He said sarcastically. _

_Aphrodi punched him on the shoulder just as the plank was lowered._

_"Blah blah blah. Let's go." _

_As the Durmstrang delegates made their way to the castle, with Viktor in front, of course, Aphrodi examined the students._

_'There's a cute little blond over there- oh, that red-haired guy is handsome! AND he has a twin! How cool is that?' _

_The blond gave the said red-head (George Weasley) a dazzling smile- and he returned it with a grin, elbowing his sniggering twin._

_Looking back in front, she saw Krum's narrowed eyes. Temporarily forgetting about the Hogwarts students watchng them, she approached the Bulgarian hastily. "What is wrong with you?" I asked as he continued glaring at the red-head a while ago. _

_"Who was that?" He asked me suspiciously._

_"First off, why would you care? Secondly- he's cute, you know." _

_The blond quickly regretted that as the Bulgarian's glare was now directed to her._

_"What?" She asked, annoyed with the sudden protectiveness of the Bulgarian._

_"Nothing." He said, half-dragging me towards Dumbledore and Karkaroff._

_{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}_

Viktor pulled Aphrodi's arm harshly.

"Ow! Krum- what's wrong with you?" The blond exclaimed. Most of the Durmstrang students turned to them, interested. Karkaroff sighed, running his hand through his hair. He will have to talk to Viktor about this later.

"What was that about?" He hssed angrily.

Aphrodi was taken aback. She didn't see Krum get angry like that since 3th year.

'What do you mean?" She asked, glaring at the Bulgarian. She was scared at the fire in his eyes.

"Harry- Harry! It's Krum!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who's that? His girlfriend?"

The red-head seemed to notice this for the first time, because his eyes widened.

"That's Aphrodi Angelov! I heard she's Krum's- oomph"

Harry directed his gaze to the scene in front of them, his hand still over Ron's big mouth.

"Why were you with Diggory?" The Bulgarian demanded, the fire in his eyes blazing.

"I- Why do you care who a befriend? You're not my boyfriend!" Aphrodi yelled, shoving the Bulgarian. There were many audible gasps at the forming crowd.

Viktor's death glare was directed to a certain Hufflepuff just behind Aphrodi.

"You-"

"That is ENOUGH, Viktor." Karkaroff finally stepped in their way.

One of the Durmstrang students snorted as Aphrodi stormed out of the Entrance Hall and headed for the Durmstrang Ship.

Dun dun dun. What will happen next? I know I said that Aphrodi takes Love seriously- but she still likes to flirt with boys. XD Not my fault! *runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY! I finally updated. I'm sorry for not updating the past few days- I'm too lazy to do that.

To those who are confused with the current date of this chapter, I'll have you know that this is on the second day after the delegates arrived at Hogwarts, namely somewhere between October 27-29. And here's a spoiler: Krum's noticing Hermione A LOT during those said days, and they see each other often in the library. Note that he also apologized to Aphrodi sometime on the first day. but after which he refrained from hanging out with her much, due to the Hermione incident (I think y'all know what I mean). ALSO, the first part of this chapter has a hint of Dramione in it (It was HARDDDD to write that part!)

Okay, enough ranting and more reading, _FINE. _

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

_October 28, Library, Free Period, Thursday_

"Granger."

Hermione looked up, startled by the edgy tone of the speaker's voice. She glared at the blond haired-boy who was standing in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked through gritted teeth, obviuosly not happy with the Slytherin's blond, obnoxious and vain as always, sat down in front of her, ignoring the Gryffindor's glare.

"I merely wanted to talk Granger. Is putting our rivalry aside to discuss a few important matters hard for you?"

Hermione glared at him, before beckoning him to start talking.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

_October 28, The Great Hall, Lunch, Thursday Afternoon_

The Durmstrang delegates entered the Great Hall, chatting amongst themselves as they sat at the Slytherin table. Aphrodi entered shortly after, whilst not drawing too much attention on herself. Phineas Northcott 'accidentaly' pushed her into the lake and she ended up having to use a drying charm on herself. But due to her coat being too thick and wet to be dried by a charm, she was forced to leave it with the House Elves after wearing a new coat- luckily it was thinner and not as long. Karkaroff allowed her to not wear her uniform for the day, for he was just mysterious that way.

And now, seeing that most seats on the Slytherin table are occupied, she had to find another one- on another table. Gryffindor was out of the question. The blond doesn't know anyone in Ravenclaw. She looked hopefully at the Hufflepuff table, seeing that Cedric was looking at her. She gave him a smile and mouthed_ 'Can I sit there'. _He nodded, smiling, and patted on the empty seat next to him. Forever grateful to her loyal Hufflepuff friend (They got quite close during the past few weeks), she headed to the table where the Badgers sit.

"Hey Aphrodi," He greeted.

"Hey Ced," She said a silent '_Thank you_' as she sat on the bench. Many Badgers and some students from other Houses stared at her in suspicion and awe as she talked to Cedric, whilst eating comfortably like she _belonged_ there.

"So- no vacant seats on the Slytherin table, huh?" He asked, drinking from his goblet.

"Yep." Aphrodi answered, somewhat irritated that those two goons (Crabbe and Goyle; yeah, Draco told her) and Krum's cronies take up more space than an average person, thus resulting to her sitting here. Not that she minds, anyway. And if those Badgers even think of-

"Hey- why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Cedric's somewhat amused voice snapped her out of her reverie. The blond blushed, pushing the remaining cottage pie around her plate.

"Phineaspushedmeinthelake." She murmured after a few minutes of composing herself. She blushed, not knowing what Ced's reaction might be.

"What?" Aphrodi glanced at the Hufflepuff to see his reaction.

"I said-" She sighed, lowering her voice, "-Phineas pushed me in the lake."

"Oh- who's... Phineas?" He asked after a few seconds. He was smiling, and Aphrodi had to stop herself from wearing an irritated expression, instead going for... impassive, she hoped.

"Phineas Northcott- my grandmother's cousin's son. In short-a very very distant, immature, obnoxoius, arrogant, thick-skulled relative." She gritted her teeth, glaring at the brunet who was watching her from the Slytherin table. He smirked, before conversing with his friends again.

Cedric chuckled at her temper, glancing where Phineas Northcott was supposed to be.

"What's so funny?" She snapped, glaring at the blond.

"Nothing- just- calm down," He said whilst trying to supress his laughter, his shoulders shaking with the effort.

Aphrodi rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

_October 29, Library, Before Dinner, Friday Afternoon_

Cedric and Aphrodi went to the Lake during his free period. (_Thankfully_) No one followed them, because he wanted to talk to Aphrodi about something... private. They sat on the lush green grass surrounding the Black Lake, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Aphrodi?" He started quietly, not wanting anyone to hear them due to the fact that they were _very_ near the Durmstrang ship.

"Hm?" She hummed, pulling out the blades of grass.

"Do you like Krum?" The blond looked at him, surprised. Why in the world is he asking that?

"Yeah... I think so..." She answered after thinking about it. She did like Krum, but just didn't admit it to herself. Moreover because she doesn't want Krum to like her.

"Why don't you tell him, then?" Asked Cedric, scanning his companion's face for any sign of emotion. She might be angry, for all hge knows. He's intruding her privacy; but right now, she doesn't seem to care.

"Because..." She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat as the Hufflepuff half-hugged her, "I don't know, Ced. I don't think he likes m-"

"That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that Krum likes you!" A new voice from behind them exclaimed. The two jumped, but it wasn't long before the look of shock and embarassment of Aphrodi's face turned into an irritated one.

"Oh... you must be Phineas Northcott?" Cedric asked politely.

"Yes. And you must be Cedric Diggory, if I'm not mistaken." Phineas gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yeah- hey, where 'you going?" Aphrodi stood up before trudging towards the castle.

"_Library_." She replied shortly, knowing that Cedric Diggory, of all people, must know what she meant.


End file.
